


Omega

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When on a dark and stormy night you see a familiar man standing across the ballroom, what do you do? If you're Erin Strauss, you give in to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

Erin stared out the window into the dark skies. It would turn into a proper thunderstorm soon and then her life really would be one big cliché. Ever since Colin had left, these events had become so very blasé to her. Sighing, she turned to face the dance floor and then took a flute of champagne from the passing waiter. Sipping at the cheap swill the Bureau provided for their functions, she looked around the room.

"Oh god," she muttered lowly as she caught sight of David Rossi, the perpetual thorn in her side. Ever since his team, his precious family, had been reassembled, he'd become even more insufferable. And yet, there was still that small part of her brain that whispered what if?, and she desperately tried to quell that feeling of desire. And then he caught her looking at him as the first clap of thunder rolled across the room. She shivered and looked for some way to escape, only there was none.

"Good evening, Erin," he said as he sidled up to her, a grin spreading across his face.

"David. How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well."

"Fashionably late, as usual, I see."

"It stems from my not really wanting to be here. The later I can show up, the less time I have to spend schmoozing. So, how's life after Colin treating you?"

She stiffened, her hand clenching a little tighter on the flute. "Quietly, thank God."

"You'll soon find that the single life is pretty nice. You're not beholden to anyone but yourself."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and it only took me three marriages to realize it." He held out his elbow. "Care to dance with me?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. He led her out to the dance floor and she set her glass on a passing tray. The moment his arm closed around her waist, the music switched to a down tempo piece, forcing her to slow dance with him. As the song played on, she found herself melting into his strong embrace. "Is this how you seduce all your women?"

"I never kiss and tell, Erin." He pulled her closer to him, letting his hands skim down her hips to rest on the swell of her ass. Erin felt her cheeks redden under the bold touch, and she pulled back slightly. "Do you want me to move my hands?"

"N-no." She hated the stutter in her voice, and yet she found she couldn't tamp down the spark of desire she felt as she stared into his warm eyes.

"Good." She rested her head against his chest, ignoring the small voice in her head declaring that she was going mad. One slow song blended into another and Erin found herself relaxing more and more. "Do you want something from the desert buffet?"

"That sounds nice." They disentangled themselves and Dave wrapped his arm around her waist possessively as they made their way over to the long table where an assortment of treats were laid out. "Would you grab me a piece of the chocolate cake?"

He nodded and took a piece of strawberry cheesecake for himself before leading them over to an empty, secluded, table. "So, when did you develop a sweet tooth?"

"When Colin left. I didn't have to worry about putting on a few extra pounds."

"If you've put on weight, I fail to see where."

Erin laughed nervously and took a bite of cake. "Well, at least they spared no expense on these desserts. This is absolutely delicious."

"So's mine. Is there anything I can do?" he asked suddenly, his face serious.

"For what?" She focused on the chocolate confection, finding it suddenly too sweet for her liking. "I'm fine, David."

"Bella, you haven't gained weight. If anything, you've lost weight. You're throwing yourself into your work and holing yourself up in your office longer and longer. I've been watching you." Dave reached out and covered her hand with his. "You're the one who got away and I've never gotten over that."

"I thought you weren't beholden to anyone?"

"I'm not. I just care about you, Erin. That's not a burden or a crime."

"No, it's not. The why, though, might be. I thought you didn't like me." She stared at the empty plate in front of her, not wanting to see his eyes.

"I've been frustrated for a long time, cara. Ever since I came out of retirement, I've been looking for the woman I used to know, the woman who was so fiery and passionate. She's buried herself under some serious armor and no matter what I do to try and provoke her, she never comes out to play. Why is that?"

"The woman was trying to save her marriage, though that didn't do any good. And now, she's not certain she can take the armor off. I wouldn't know who I am anymore without it." She drew her hand back, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Now you have more ammunition against me."

"I would never use that against you, Erin." Deliberately, he reached out and clasped her hand once more. "Let's dance for a little longer. You seemed so free on the dance floor." She nodded and let him lead her out. The song was more upbeat and she found herself copying the moves he made, a hint of a smile appearing on her face. As he whirled her around, a rich laugh escaped her lips, something she hadn't heard from her mouth in so many months. "There she is."

Dave pulled her flush against him and she could feel him stir a little. "And there he is." Dave laughed loudly at her ribald statement, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"We could always blow this popsicle stand, bella." Then he kissed her, right below her ear, causing a spark of desire to course through her body.

"I'd like to dance a little longer. Now that I've found a willing partner, I'm beginning to enjoy it." The band began to play 'In A Sentimental Mood' and Erin wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid her head on his chest. Over the music, the thunder rolled once more and the lights flickered. "Do you think the country club will lose power, Dave?"

"It might. Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Aren't you?" she quickly replied, feeling vulnerable to him in that moment. "Nothing good happens in the dark."

His grip on her waist tightened, and she wondered how much he'd picked up from her response. "Do I need to have a go to Jesus meeting with Colin?" She shook her head slowly.

"He's gone now, Dave, with his mistress who will do the things I wouldn't." Erin was surprised to find quick tears stinging her eyes, and was never more grateful for the loud crack of thunder that covered her sob. The electricity went out and she clung to Dave, needing the stability he offered.

As the blackness lingered, he gently raised her chin and claimed her lips in a soft kiss. Erin relished the tender touch, finding herself disappointed when he broke the embrace. "May I finish this?" She found that she wanted to continue, wanted to see what the rumors were about. Nodding once, she captured his lips once more, needing, craving, the contact.

"Just let me get my purse from coat check." The darkness made her bold and she grabbed hold of his hand, leading him over to the cubby with ease. "This is Erin Strauss. I need my purse, please."

The attendant flipped a dim flashlight on them, checking her face against the ID she'd left as collateral. Soon, both ID and purse were in her hands and she let Dave lead her outside. The rain was falling in sheets and she groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I took a cab here."

"I didn't. Ready to run in the rain, Erin?" Before she could say anything, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the deluge. They were soaked in an instant and she felt her teeth chatter as she chased after him. All she wanted was to be warm and dry. He stopped her next to a black Cadillac, backing her up against the door. "You're beautiful," he whispered as a bolt of lightning illuminated the night sky. "Have you ever kissed in the rain?"

"No."

"Good. I'm glad to be first at something." He bent his head and nipped at her lower lip, his hand coming up to cup one of her breasts. Her nipples were stiff already from the cold, but she moaned slightly as he ran his thumb over the peak. All coherent thought was lost as he kissed her deeply, his lips melding with hers. Erin staggered a bit when he released her and he chuckled a little. "Your place or mine?"

"Whoever is closer. I'm freezing, Dave." He nodded and opened the passenger door for her. While she got in, he ran to the other side and got in. As soon as the car was started, he turned the heat on full blast. Erin leaned into the warmth, trying to let it soak into her bones.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were that cold."

"I get cold easily these days. At least I have someone to warm me tonight." Sitting back in the leather seat, she curled up as best she could, watching him. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes." His answer was quick and firm and she knew he was telling her the truth.

"Thank you." A small smile crept over her lips and she let silence fill the small space of the car. He pulled into his driveway and parked in the garage. Coming around to her side of the vehicle, he opened the door and helped her out. "So, what's my number?"

He smiled enigmatically at her and drew a symbol on her stomach with his finger. "When you figure that out, then you'll know." Dave pulled her close once more and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now, let's get you upstairs and out of that wet dress."

She nodded and let him lead her through the halls up to his bedroom. A sudden nervousness filled her as she looked around the sumptuous room. "I don't belong here," she murmured as she stepped out of her heels.

"Yes, you do." He pushed her hair away from her neck, placing a soft kiss there. She felt him draw the zipper down her back and her dress gaped off her body. "Oh, Erin, do you have any idea how long I've wanted to make love to you?" he whispered as he pulled the dress off her arms, letting it fall to the floor.

"You were on wife number two when I started with the FBI."

"I'm surprised you remembered that. And you were with Colin. We were ships passing in the night for the longest time." He kissed her shoulder as he unhooked her strapless bra. She turned in his arms and tugged on his bow tie, unraveling it.

"You're overdressed." Erin's fingers quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, tugging it and the undershirt from his pants. Her knuckles brushed against the front of his pants and felt his arousal.

"You keep that up, this won't last long enough. I'm not exactly young, Erin."

"I see." She watched him pull off his shirts, letting them join the growing pile of clothes. She bit her lip as she felt a wave of anxiety sweep over her. "Is it supposed to last a long time?"

"Making love can take hours if done right. Was Colin your only...?" She nodded. "You mentioned there were things he tried that you didn't like. What were they?"

"He wanted to bring other women into the bedroom. I, I don't like girls in that way. That's when I knew there were cracks in our marriage."

"I see." He pulled her close to him and she relished the feel of his chest hair brushing against her sensitive nipples. "Does that mean you're up to try some things tonight?" Erin stepped back to look into his eyes. There was only kindness there and she nodded. "Good." He bent his head and kissed her. There was such sweetness in her lips and she greedily kissed him back.

Somehow, he got them over to his bed and gently pushed her down so that she sat on the edge. Dave tipped her face up and planted another sweet kiss on her lips before moving down her jaw and then the column of her neck. "Oh, Dave…"

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" he asked against her skin, the vibrations of his words sending shivers down her spine. She nodded and he nipped at her neck. His hands drifted down to her hips and he ran his thumbs along her thighs. Sighing, she spread her legs slightly and he ran his hand along her still covered mound. Her hips bucked into the touch and she moaned slightly. "This is just the beginning."

"Oh." His mouth found one taut peak of her breast and he placed a soft kiss on it. Once more, she twitched into his touch and he kissed her there once more before drawing it fully inside his mouth. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. "Please, don't stop doing that. Oh, please." She wasn't used to being so vocal, but something about him brought that out in her. He ran his teeth over the stiff nipple and she tried to stifle the scream that came to her lips.

"That's it, Erin. Let yourself feel." He kissed his way down her stomach, stopping to tug down her panties, baring her center, her core, to him. His fingers danced along her thighs and she found herself opening her legs to him. And then she felt his warm breath down there and she gasped slightly, shying away from him. Colin had only done that once with her and he'd hated it. He'd told her she didn't need that to feel pleasure. His face had looked so disgusted when he'd told he that, she felt there had been something wrong with her.

"Dave, you don't have to…"

"Hush, Erin. Let me pleasure you." He carefully eased her legs apart once more, running his thumb along her slit and she shuddered once more. "You're so wet, honey."

"Is, is that a good thing?" she asked as she bit her lip, staring up at the ceiling.

"Most definitely, honey." She felt him lean forward and run his tongue along where his thumb had just been and she bucked against him. "See, that's how you should react. Pleasure is good for you, Erin." He breathed lightly against her core and she felt a moan escape her lips. And then his fingers found her clit and she was seeing stars.

Erin was almost certain her body could feel no further pleasure when she felt his tongue curl around that button of desire and she keened loudly. His tongue brought her to a quick orgasm, and she fell back against the bed, kneading the covers in her hands. She'd barely come down from the high of her orgasm when she felt him enter her. Dave set a hard, fast pace and built up another tight, heady feeling in her. She could tell he was close to coming and then he slowed down to prolong the experience.

"Dave?" she panted out.

"I want us to come together," he said and then his magical fingers were teasing her clit once more. As her walls tightened around him, she felt him slip over the edge and he brought her with him. Breathing heavily, he collapsed on top of her. "You're amazing, Erin." He kissed her, and she could taste herself on his lips. "Absolutely lovely."

Wiggling out from under him a few minutes later, she sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Omega?"

"You figured me out already."

"It helps to have been a member of Alpha Psi Omega. It was part of my major triad."

"That's right, as if psychology and history weren't enough." Dave sat up next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"You know my majors."

"Yeah, kiddo, I do."

"Come on, I'm six years your junior." He chuckled and fell back against the bed, pulling her down with him. "And don't avoid my statement."

"Yes, Ma'am." She smacked him lightly on the chest. "Ow! I know a lot about you. Once, I'd hoped to use it to my advantage. Turns out all I needed was a thunderstorm." Erin rolled onto her side to look at him. "What?"

"Have you really been chasing after me since you came back?"

"Yes."

"Omega," she whispered, curling into him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Erin smiled and he pulled a blanket over them as she yawned.

"Sleep, sweetheart, you're home, safe and sound." She listened to the rain beat against the window and the distant roll of thunder. She really did feel safe here, in his arms, and she let her eyes close. "Omega," she heard him whisper before sleep fully claimed her and she nodded, curving her hand around his shoulder in possession.


End file.
